White Eyes No More
by AsianNaruto
Summary: Blood, Wooden spikes, ten-tails those were the last moments of Neji Hyuga when he sacrifice himself to protect Naruto. When Neji dies, his byakugan and his seal is gone. When he wakes up he sees his dad? A little NaruHina at the end. AN:This is tributed to Neji due to events in manga chapter 614 is like a epilogue after something happen. Spoilers!


**White Eyes No More**

AN: This is my first story so please don't flame me for my horrible Asian grammar. This is the tribute to Neji Hyuga the ninja who saves Hinata's and Naruto's lives. There is spoilers of the latest chapter 614 about Neji, so don't read if you hate spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Naruto would be with Hinata, as well as Shikamaru and Temari, also I would not let NEJI DIED like some people *coughs* Kishimoto *coughs*

**Spoiler Alert… **

Neji died in chapter 614 in the manga and I'm really depressed, why you damn Kishimoto making pointless deaths for nothing. He sacrifices his live to save his friends because he knows if Naruto dies they will lose the war.

**End of Spoiler**

Wooden spikes, ten tails, Naruto, Hinata, blood, bodies everywhere and sacrifice those were the last moments of the honorable Neji Hyuga.

**Moments before…**

"WE NEED A FUCKING MEDIC!" shouted Naruto

"No, it's too late Naruto. My body can't be fixed." croaked weakly by Neji

NO, NO, NO! screamed Naruto

I am willing to *coughs* … willing to die for you Naruto…

"Please don't leave me brother." Pleaded Hinata

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama I can't hold on much longer, Naruto you saved my life from being a clan brat like the Uchiha." "I thank you for the experience in the Chunin Exams *coughs* I was called a genius because of you *coughs repeatedly* Please take care Hinata-sama for me as my final wish…" smiles while the one of a lifetime Hyuga prodigy takes his final words with his white byakugan disappeared with his juinjutsu seal on his forehead

NO! Screamed Naruto and Hinata while Hiashi took his body out of the battlefield.

"I'm sorry Hizashi for Kumo incident and the ten-tails attack now, I don't even deserve called you brother now because I'd failed to protect your son." Sniffed Hiashi.

(In Neji's mind) I finally understand your decision 13 years ago, the freedom of being able to choose your death…

**Current time **

"Ow… my body hurts." As Neji checks his surroundings he saw a person with a formal robe running over to him.

As the person got close he realized he's had long black hair, a formal robe, white eyes and Neji realized he was his…

"FATHER!" Burst out Neji

"SON!" Exclaiming Hizashi

"FATHER!"

"SON!"

"FATHER!"

"SON!"

As the sunset background is behind the Hyugas and both of them cried while hugging each other.

After the interesting experience… O_O

Hizashi and Neji caught up with each other first about the Kumo incident and Hizashi's live.

Neji talks about his strange team with Gai, Lee and of course Tenten and finally Naruto. "Father, Naruto Uzumaki is the one who changed me after you died father.

" He change my way of destiny during his and my first chunin exam. He's has this dream to be Hokage and he is stronger than his age group. He is a jinchuuriki, but he keeps moving on, I thought I got my life hard his was like a million times harder also he learn the one of the signature jutsu of the Fourth Hokage the rasengan." "I repay him back for saving him for the cost of my life because he saves me from being a stuck up prick up his ass." (Hizashi gasps)

As Neji was about to speak more of Naruto, Hizashi interrupted him

"You mean The Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" marveled Hizashi

"Namikaze?" " I don't know about Namikaze, but he is Uzumaki, Naruto."

"That's means…"

"That's means what father?" asked Neji

"I'm sorry Neji, for all the waiting… Your friend Naruto is the legendary 4th Hokage's son and Whirlpool queen princess Kushina Uzumaki."

"Neji you saved the 4th hokage's son!"

"I can't believe that I save the last legacy of the fourth."

"Come on let's go to meet other people like the fourth thru the portal."

As Neji and Hizashi reach the portal he talks with Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze (Naruto's parents) about Naruto.

_THE _END_

**Epilogue: **

After a month Neji was really bored he asked his dad if he can see the present happening right now

He said you can so he did and he saw Naruto's and Hinata marriage ceremony and heard this…

In present world realm:

Neji was smiling and called out his dad and Minato also Kushina.

Neji, Kushina, Minato also Hizashi heard, "To Neji Hyuga the most honorable guy in the world who sacrifices his life to save us and eventually saved the world, I hope you are watching in the afterlife." Spoke Naruto and Hinata.

As Naruto and Hinata kissed passionately and the spectators in the afterlife said his/her own each words to say.

Minato) Kushina, they have the sparks like we had when we were engaged.

Kushina) My little baby is growing up so fast ya know.

Hizashi) you know Naruto and Hinata relationship is like the same as yours Kushina and Minato, but is vice versa with Naruto's attitude like Kushina and Hinata nice as Minato. As Hizashi laughs.

Meanwhile, Neji chuckled "Naruto you didn't broke my wish, you guys are perfect for each other.

**AN: There's the NaruHina in the story there's the omake left.**

**Omake:**

Meanwhile, after the Neji and Hizashi bonded with each other…

A feast of champions when Naruto and Allied United Ninjas Force beat the Gay pedophile follower (Kabuto), An Asian that's looks like a plant who has black and white skin. (Zetsu), 100,000 white plants people (White Zetsu clones), Three Uchihas who look different from each other… A guy that has long hair that's makes Hyugas jealous *cough* (Madara), A guy who have brooding issue, and can disguise himself as a person who have a 6 years old brain (Obito) and most of all the guy who is so emo, has a big brooding issue and have a duck-ass hair… Presenting Sasugay (Sasuke.)

AN: Got carry away there so anyways

As the sunset background is behind the Hizashi and Neji cried while hugging each other.

**At feast of champions:**

"Achoo! Excuse me." said in synch by Gai and Lee

"Lee my fellow disciple can you feel the youthfulness such as ours combine?" asked Gai

Yes, I can feel the youthfulness GAI- SENSEI ! exclaimed Lee.

We shall do 400 laps around this feast on each other each to show all youthfulness to the sprits! Exclaimed Gai.

AN: My first fanfic, I was motivated to make my first fanfic because of Neji dying, so I made tribute this to Neji.

**R.I.P Neji Hyuga (age 17)**


End file.
